A major challenge facing automated discourse analysis is that word usage can differ between two texts even though they are talking about the same thing. For example, violent extremists may use words such as “brothers”, “mujahidin”, “mujahedeen” and even “lions of Islam” to refer to the same group of people. Analyzing text at the surface level would treat related concepts (i.e. actors, actions, targets, and victims) as different objects, potentially missing common narrative patterns. Accordingly, improved systems, methods, and frameworks for narrative detection and analysis are desirable.